


The Lotos-Eater

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bath Sex, Episode Related, Episode: s04e18 The Light, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something called a "pleasure palace" must have more than one cool toy to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lotos-Eater

Sam found the baths first. They were in a huge sunken room, the walls dotted with pipes that delivered crystal clean water from the nearby ocean into a curvaceous and meandering tub. There was no lip; the tile simply curved downward and formed a smooth bottom before rising to meet the other side. It took up most of the room, widening to form separate tubs with troughs running between them so water could flow freely. Brick archways spanned the troughs so people could walk across them more easily. Sam's bare feet (they had all ceased wearing their boots on the third day of their rehab) patted silently over the brick. She crouched next to one of the input pipes and peered inside. The water was passing through an energy screen; she could see the faint shimmer as it flowed past and the impurities were filtered out.

It was her sixth day without a bath. She took time to test the water just to make sure the ancient water filtration system was still doing its job before stripping down. She left her underwear on, since the room had a fairly open layout, and sank under the water. She gasped and closed her eyes as she realized the barriers didn't just filter the water. The water was _warm_ , and it felt heavenly on her skin. Her bare feet pressed down against the angle of the tile, and she relaxed with her arms outstretched to either side.

Finding her balance was precarious. With no edge to speak of, she couldn't prop herself up, and she seemed constantly in danger of sliding under the surface. She braced her feet and used her hands to keep her at a constant height, with the water lapping at the cups of her bra. In a minute she would get her pack and take out a hand cloth and the soap. For now, though, she was content to just soak.

"Major Carter?"

"Mm?" She opened her eyes, unconcerned that Teal'c was standing on the ledge opposite her, staring down at her. She knew her gray underwear was, to a degree, transparent in the water. She didn't care. His head was tilted to the side, and she smiled. "I didn't know you were back."

"I have only just arrived. Colonel O'Neill requested I find you to ask if you required anything."

"A rubber ducky?" He raised an eyebrow and she chuckled. "Thanks, Teal'c. I'm fine." She relaxed against the curve of the pool and let her eyes close again. The water had warmed from her body heat, and she heard a quiet scrape of stone on stone. She sat up and saw Teal'c had disappeared, then looked around for the source of the disturbance.

Small panels had opened underwater, below the curves that made up the walls. The water above each opening was disturbed by eddies that made whirlpools, and she realized the water was being circulated. Something had activated when her body entered the water, and now the network of pools was being turned into a hot tub.

 _God bless whoever the Goa'uld stole this tech from._ A thought occurred to her and she pushed away from the wall. When she stood, water ran down her stomach and thighs. The tub-slash-bath was deep enough that her knees were still submerged as she wadded to the nearest jet. She bit her lip as she straddled it and sank down. The water pressed against the crotch of her underwear and Sam cried out inadvertently. She flattened her palms on the tile, back arched, and pressed down until her knees were on the ground. 

"Major Carter? Are you in distress...?"

Sam blushed when she heard his return, but the jet felt too good to move. She thought about shouting for Teal'c not to come in, but she honestly didn't give a damn. She heard his boots on the tile come to a stop a few feet in front of where she was. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling through her embarrassment. He towered over her, a monolith of a man. 

"I'm fine, Teal'c." She began to move her hips so that the water brushed against her sex more evenly. Her lips parted in a silent gasp, her eyebrows knit together, and she curled her fingers over the tile. "Oh..."

He backed up a step. "Perhaps I should--"

"Don't you dare." She looked up at him. "Stay."

"Major Carter?"

She moved one hand down and hooked it in the waistband of her underwear. She twisted and pushed, fighting the water until the underwear was off. Teal'c's eyes left hers to watch the cotton drift away, and Sam pressed down harder against the flowing water. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. There was nothing between her and the water now, and she pressed down harder against it. She could feel it all over, like a massive hand with an endless number of fingers. Her skin above the water was tight with goosebumps, and her nipples had hardened against the sodden material of her bra.

"Come on, Teal'c. It's no fun if you just _watch_ me." She pressed tighter against the curve of the tub. She realized the curve was exactly how it would feel pressing against a lover's arched back. She closed her eyes and moved against it, imagining a man underneath her... his ass against her hips as she reached around to hold his cock... no. It was too smooth, too perfect. It had to be a woman's back. Janet. Sam bit her bottom lip and moaned. Oh, she could definitely fuck Janet. Beautiful, petite, wide and dark eyes...

Her train of thought was broken by the sound of Teal'c's zipper. Her eyes opened; she didn't even want to blink. _Janet's going to kill me._ Janet had seen it flaccid during medical exams, and she was... highly impressed, as she'd revealed after a night of drinking. _("Sam... honey... let's just say if Teal'c took me home tonight, I'd be praying for a Goa'uld healing device just so I could walk in the morning.")_ But Sam was going to see it in all its magnificent, erect glory.

He pushed his fly open with two fingers, reached inside with his other hand, and...

Sam's eyes widened.

Janet would have needed more than a healing device. She would have needed a goddamn sarcophagus. 

Sam had never seen a cock that big. Jonas Hansen had been a little below average... Daniel Jackson was... _a drunken mistake they both decided never happened._ But if it had happened, and if she had seen him naked, Daniel's cock would have been the closest comparison. Even he faded in comparison to Teal'c's. Defying nature, it seemed to get even larger when he began stroking it.

She imagined having him walk forward and put his feet in the water on either side of her. Pictured herself taking him into her mouth as deeply as she could (which she feared wouldn't be very far) as she rode the stream of water. She rocked her hips back, and the water began pounding directly against her clit. She sucked in a sharp breath and trembled, hunching her shoulders up against her ears. She could tell they were red; they always turned red when she blushed and when she came.

Sam bucked her hips forward, hugging the curve of the tub like it was ( _Janet_ ) a person, making quiet sounds of pleasure as the water continued pulsating against her sensitive flesh until she pushed away from the wall and let herself float. The other jets had formed a current, and she drifted on it with only her feet touching the ground. Her breasts and shoulders were still above water, and she caught her breath before looking at Teal'c again.

He was tucking his cock back into his uniform pants. She frowned and eyed the tile at his feet. "Did you... did you finish?"

"It would create an unnecessary mess. I shall abide until I am in a more convenient location for ejaculation."

Sam's eyebrows rose. "You're Tantric?"

"I am unfamiliar with that term."

Sam turned over and walked to the edge of the bath. She climbed out, hoping Teal'c was admiring the view of her rear end as the water traced down it. She put on her pants and jacket, bundling her shirt and retrieving her panties from the water as they floated by. She put her arm around Teal'c's elbow and smiled at his confused look as she led him out of the baths. 

"Come on. We'll find a 'more convenient location' and I'll tell you all about it."

As they left, the water sensed her departure and slowly ceased bubbling.


End file.
